


Making Up is the Best Part

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Maggie royally screwed up when it came to Valentine's Day. So after surprising Alex with her Valentine's Prom, she spends the rest of the night making it up to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We should've gotten more Sanvers than we actually did. But the scenes we DID get, Chyler and Floriana knocked it out of the park. So here's some post episode smut for you all to enjoy :)

So Valentine’s Day hadn’t gone exactly as planned for Alex. When she’d initially found out that Maggie loathed the holiday altogether, a jolt of panic went through her. This was her first real and genuine relationship and she’s never gotten to experience Valentine’s Day with a significant other before. So she had really been looking forward to it this year. But Maggie just wasn’t feeling it.

So Alex had tried to convince her otherwise. She’d gotten a few of Maggie’s favorite things, set them out on her kitchen counter and texted Maggie to come over. Then she had gone into the bathroom and slipped on a new set of lingerie that she had purchased earlier that day, putting a silk robe on over top of it.

And then Maggie told her the truth.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t just a crappy made-up holiday used for Capitalist purposes to Maggie. She had a deep-rooted hatred and what Alex would even call fear for it. 14 year old Maggie Sawyer had not only had her heart crushed by Eliza Wilkie, but she’d been outed to her parents at the same time. And she’d lied to Alex. Her father hadn’t taken it well at all and she’d been kicked out of her own house.

When she’d said that, Alex’s heart had broken and cried out for Maggie. How could her own father treat her like that? Just throw her out and not care what happened to her simply because she loved girls rather than boys. Then Maggie had left and Alex was equal parts upset and annoyed.

On one hand, Maggie’s story had made her want to cry and wrap her girlfriend up in a big hug and never let go. On the other hand, Alex couldn’t believe that she was still acting so pig-headed about Valentine’s Day. Sure Maggie had gone through a traumatic event years ago and Alex would never hold that against her, but at the same time, wasn’t Alex different? Shouldn’t Maggie at least _try_ to enjoy the holiday with her? But instead she’d said her part and then left Alex playing the part of the fool.

So yeah, Valentine’s Day hadn’t exactly gone according to plan, but Alex had to admit, Maggie had more than made up for it. First, there was the Valentine’s Day prom that Maggie had put together in less than a day. They had danced for what felt like hours and in between songs they drank champagne and ate chocolate covered strawberries off the tray on the lone table in the room. Alex still didn’t know how Maggie had been able to rent out that entire place on such short notice, but she supposed she didn’t have to know—nor did she probably want to know either how much it cost or what Maggie now owed in favors.

They were just on the edge of pleasantly buzzed from all the champagne when they decided to head back to Alex’s apartment. Leaving their vehicles in the parking lot, they’d called a cab and spent the entire ride with Maggie’s lips attached to Alex’s neck while her hand inched its way up the redhead’s thigh, the coarse lace of her dress scratching gently against Maggie’s palm. Alex had been too far gone to even be aware that the cab driver was trying his hardest not to sneak peeks through the rearview mirror.

They finally pulled up outside of Alex’s building and Maggie threw a wad of cash at the driver, not bothering to ask for change back, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only: how fast she could get Alex out of that gorgeous dress and onto her bed. Currently, her front was plastered to Alex’s back while she ravished her neck, Alex struggling to fit her key into her apartment door.

Maggie clenched a hand around Alex’s waist and rolled her hips, encouraging her girlfriend to move faster and open the damn door. It had the opposite effect.

Alex dropped the key and pressed her palms flat against the door, trying to steady herself for a moment.

Maggie was having none of that. “Unless you want me to take you right here in the hallway, I suggest you open that door and get us in that damn apartment _right now_.”

“Then I suggest you stop doing what you’re doing and let me focus.” She bent down and picked up the key, quickly stuffing it into the lock and opening the door.

“Am I that distracting, Danvers?” Maggie smirked as she was dragged inside.

“Shut up.” Alex pushed Maggie into the door—slamming it shut—and kissed her.

“Uh uh,” Maggie said, shaking her head. She urged Alex to walk backwards until the backs of her legs hit the couch and she fell down onto it. “You’re not in charge here. Not tonight, Danvers. I have a lot of making up to do and most of it involves you coming until you black out.”

Alex swallowed, her eyes darkening significantly. “Most of it?”

Maggie shrugged. “The rest comes tomorrow when I make you breakfast in bed and then I make _you my_ breakfast in bed.”

Alex could have sworn her heart was about to pound right out of her chest.

“So sit back, relax, and let me do all the work.” It turned out that Maggie was a little too eager to get her mouth on Alex so ripping off her dress would have to wait for the next round. Alex was already lying on the couch and getting the dress off would require her to stand up and step out of it and yeah, that wasn’t happening just yet. So Maggie took a different route and bunched up the fabric to mid-thigh before ducking her head underneath.

She sucked on the sensitive flesh on Alex’s inner thigh, nipping lightly to leave a mark. Maggie had never been possessive with a girlfriend before; it just wasn’t her style. But Alex…Alex made her want to leave mouth-shaped bruises all along that perfect neck of hers, showing the world that she was taken; that she was Maggie’s.

Unfortunately, though, just last week Maggie had accidentally left a mark visible enough for every agent at the DEO to see and Alex had come home ranting about how she’d been teased mercilessly about it all day. Winn had even gone so far as to jokingly call Maggie a vampire the next time he’d seen her. So visible marks and scratches were off limits from now on.

But wherever normal articles of clothing could cover, was fair game. And Maggie used that to the fullest extent. Alex was grateful for the DEO uniform that covered her practically from head to toe because she would hate to traumatize her sister, friends, and coworkers with just how many hickeys Maggie loved leaving upon her skin. There was just something addicting about the way Alex would throw her head back and moan her name, clutching her hair in a tight fist as she sucked and licked away at her skin.

Alex, though, wasn’t a hickey-leaver. She was more a scratcher. Maggie constantly had to be aware of her shirt choice the day after they would have sex because angry-looking red lines were draped all over her shoulders and upper back.

And she loved it. She relished it. Cherished it.

She couldn’t get enough of the subtle sting that would follow her throughout the day as she rolled her shoulders, twisted her back, leaned back in her chair at the NCPD. It was a physical reminder of the passionate night—and sometimes morning or afternoon—the two of them had had together.

Maggie was brought back to the present as she felt Alex’s legs spread farther apart, unsubtly trying to give her more room to work with. Her scent hit Maggie and made her mouth water, hungry for a taste of what was right in front of her. Unable to deny Alex what she wanted (or even herself), Maggie released the bruised skin and leaned forward, inhaling deeply and letting Alex, Alex, _Alex_ fill her senses. She wrapped her arms underneath her thighs and—without pretense—dove in.

She moaned at the first hint of contact, the broad flat of her tongue licking deep into Alex. God, she would never be able to get enough of her. The taste of Alex on her tongue was something so unique and she knew that she’d crave it for the rest of her life. Flicking her tongue over Alex’s clit, she placed a palm on her stomach, feeling the muscles tense and jump to her ministrations as she held her in place.

Maggie briefly thought about teasing her until Alex was begging and pleading for sweet release, but that thought flew out the window as quickly as it had come. There would be time for that later. After Alex’s dress had found a home on the floor and Maggie’s suit was tossed to the side. After Alex had clawed at the fabric of the couch and come in Maggie’s mouth. Only after she’d wrung that first orgasm from Alex, would Maggie give in to the temptation of teasing.

But now, she needed to make Alex fall apart.

Wrapping her lips around her clit, Maggie used gentle suction which caused the stuttering gasps Alex was currently emitting.

"Maggie, please,” she moaned, one hand tangling in her own short hair. “Make me come.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Alex,” Maggie said. “I’m gonna have you coming for me all night long. By the end of the night, you’re gonna be begging me to stop.” Maggie sucked on Alex’s unmarked thigh before plunging her tongue deep inside Alex.

Alex groaned, her restrained hips trying to break free from her girlfriend’s grasp. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching as Maggie’s tongue stroked her velvet walls, her nose applying pressure to her clit. When she moaned, Alex felt the light vibrations shoot through her core like lightning. And then she was coming.

Her legs snapped shut around Maggie’s head and she was unable to know or really even care whether Maggie had enough air to breathe at the moment. She convulsed around Maggie’s tongue, the waves of pleasure rushing over her and filling her body with highest form of ecstasy known to human beings.

When Maggie finally removed her tongue and moved back, Alex could see her chin and cheeks were covered with, well… _Alex_. Crooking a finger at her in a come hither motion, Alex pulled her forward when she was within reach and licked the wetness off of Maggie’s face.

“I’m not through with you yet,” Maggie whispered, their lips barely centimeters apart.

“I should hope not. I was promised enough orgasms to make me pass out and I’m expecting exactly that.”

“Then let me get this dress off you so I can take you to bed and fuck you properly.”

 -------------------------

Alex arched her back in a very cat-like fashion, her hands reaching out to grasp feebly at the pillows in front of her. Maggie had an iron tight grip on her hips as she pounded the strap-on into Alex from behind.

“Fuck, Mags, you feel so good,” she moaned, sweat dripping off of her. They’d been having sex for the past few hours and Alex was nearing her limit. She couldn’t remember how many times she had come nor how many different positions they had tried. There’d been the couch first, then Maggie had dragged her to the bed and pushed her down onto the soft mattress, eating her out until her jaw got sore.

Then she’d rolled them over and had Alex ride her fingers while Maggie sucked on her breasts, leaving a vast array of marks ranging from faint pink to dark red-purple along her chest. After that, they both had needed to rehydrate so they took a very short break in order to drink some water in the kitchen. Maggie, for one, had been amazed that Alex was able to even stand on her legs (and secretly Alex was amazed at it too). As she had stood there, taking long gulps of water, Alex had felt Maggie’s eyes raking over her entire form. So it shouldn’t have been surprising in the least when Maggie boosted her up on the counter and fucked her right there.

When they’d headed back to the bed, Maggie pulled out the strap-on Alex had taken a liking to a little while back. Alex had vigorously nodded her approval and Maggie pulled on the harness, laying on the bed after it was on and gestured for Alex to straddle her. She had wanted to see Alex ride her cock and god, did she ever. Maggie would never get tired of seeing her rocking her hips above her, teeth clamped on her lower lip, face screwed up in pleasure.

As soon as Alex had come, Maggie had immediately flipped her over on her hands and knees and slid the dildo inside once again. Now, she snapped her hips forward, watching the silicone disappear over and over into her girlfriend. Bending down, she bit Alex’s shoulder blade and snaked a hand underneath her, cupping a breast that was swaying back and forth with her thrusting motions.

“C’mere, Alex,” she gasped, fatigue beginning to set in for her as well. Alex was all but completely pliant in her hands so the slightest encouragement was all it took for Alex to lean back on her haunches, knees digging into the mattress as Maggie pressed her front to Alex’s back. “Ride me, babe. Keep going. I know you wanna come again.”

Alex couldn’t help but listen. Her hips began moving of their own accord as she felt the strap-on sliding in and out of her, reaching places that Maggie’s fingers couldn’t get to.

“Maggie,” she cried out, the desperation evident in her voice.

“You gonna come, babygirl? You gonna get my cock soaked again? Be a good girl and come for me.”

Alex whined as her orgasm shot through her, starting deep in her belly and fanning outward. It ended soon after it began. She’d been having more frequent, but less powerful orgasms as the night wore on so it wasn’t surprising that this one only lasted a few seconds. She slumped back against Maggie, close to total exhaustion.

She expected Maggie to stop and reposition them, but neither of those things happened. Instead, it seemed like Maggie redoubled her efforts, thrusting faster and deeper. The angle of the strap-on was hitting Alex’s g spot perfectly, causing her to scream, her voice already hoarse from the past few hours.

“C’mon, babygirl, give me one more. We’ll be done after this, but I want you to come for me one more time,” Maggie growled into the side of Alex’s neck.

Quickly, Alex felt another orgasm building back up. When Maggie slipped a hand down to gently rub her clit, she moaned, deep and throaty.

"Oh god, fuck! Please, Maggie.”

Maggie took a deep breath and added more force behind her thrusts, her hips jerking erratically as the dildo pushed into Alex. Her lips wrapped around Alex’s earlobe and she bit down gently. Then, she whispered one firm order. “Come.”

Alex’s inner muscles clamped down around Maggie’s cock as she continued to ease her girlfriend through her orgasm. Alex was shaking and trembling in ways Maggie had never seen before. It was like her entire body couldn’t control itself as the pleasure washed over her. Her mouth was open, though no sound came out as her eyes slammed shut. She started falling forward and Maggie had to quickly ease her down to the mattress so she wouldn’t face-plant into a pillow.

Carefully, Maggie pulled the strap-on out of Alex, causing her to whimper. Undoing the harness, Maggie tossed the strap-on onto the floor. She would just clean it tomorrow. Going to the bathroom, she found a washcloth and wet it with warm water. She brought it out to Alex, who was still lying face down on the bed.

“Alex,” Maggie nudged her. “Roll onto your back, babe.” She received a string of incoherent mumbled words so she rolled her girlfriend over herself. She spread her legs and very gently, brushed the warm washcloth over Alex’s swollen and sensitive area.

Alex winced, but let her continue. Once she was mostly cleaned up, Maggie tossed the washcloth back into the bathroom and went into the kitchen to grab them a couple of water bottles.

“Alex.” She cracked one of the bottles open and sat on the bed, helping Alex to sit up. “I know you really don’t wanna move right now, but you gotta drink some water. Here.” She brought the bottle to Alex’s lips and tilted it back, letting Alex drink the water. After a moment, she set it down on the nightstand and crawled into bed with her.

Alex struggled, but eventually was able to roll over onto her side and sling an arm across Maggie’s stomach.

"You didn’t come,” she mumbled. “We fucked all night and you never came.”

Maggie shrugged, her arm wrapping around Alex’s back, her fingers trailing up and down heated, sweaty skin. “Tonight wasn’t about me. Yesterday I let my fears from the past get the best of me and I was too thick-headed to see how much Valentine’s Day really meant to you. Tonight was about me making that up to you. Tonight was about _you_ , Alex.”

“I’m gonna return the favor one day. Fuck you ‘til _you_ pass out,” she yawned.

Maggie chuckled. “Well, I’ll definitely be looking forward to that day. But for now, go to sleep, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fulfills the promise she made to Maggie in the last chapter about returning the favor. With an appearance by that little black slip Alex was wearing that Maggie didn't even comment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a chapter where Alex returned the favor, so here it is. This is just what came out of my head while I was supposed to be doing homework so I hope you guys like it :)

Maggie frowned as she walked through the door to Alex’s apartment. She looked around in confusion before glancing down at her phone, bringing up the text Alex had sent her not too long ago. In it, she’d said that there was something she wanted to show Maggie when she got home, but it seemed like no one was home.

“Alex?” she called out, her frown deepening as she saw a lone kitchen chair sitting in the middle of the room. Why the hell was _that_ there? A noise behind her caused her to spin around, her eyes going wide at the sight before her.

Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was Alex, wearing the black slip she’d had on during that disastrous Valentine’s Day night. Her short, red hair was tousled and she was staring down Maggie like a predator hunting its prey.

Maggie gulped. The first time she’d seen Alex in this particular set of lingerie, she’d been too blinded by her irritation and the scars of her past in order to fully appreciate it. Now, though, she raked her eyes down Alex’s body, her mouth going completely dry as heat settled low in her belly.

Slowly, Alex sauntered towards her. “I thought that maybe we could have a redo of all this. I mean after all,” she placed her hands on Maggie’s hips and helped the detective walk backwards, “I do owe you for that Valentine’s Day gift.” She removed Maggie’s holster and badge and set them on the counter before shoving Maggie down into the standalone chair.

“Which gift?” Maggie asked. “The prom or,” she bit her lip, “the night in bed that followed?”

Alex smirked. “Both. But mostly that night. You made me see stars and I think I should return the favor.” Walking over to the stereo, she grabbed the remote and turned it on, a song already set to play whenever she hit the button.

Maggie swallowed hard and tried not to drool when a slow and sensual rhythm played through the speakers. The bass pounded through the air as Alex strode over to her, adding an extra sway to her hips. She then straddled her lap, hips rolling into Maggie’s as a breathy sigh left her lips. When Maggie put her hands on her waist, Alex grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, shaking her head.

“Uh uh. No touching.” Alex leaned in close, her mouth a hair’s breadth away from Maggie’s. She flicked her tongue out to tease Maggie’s bottom lip and pulled back, Maggie chasing after her, wanting more. “Think you can handle that, Detective Sawyer?”

_Fuck no_ was what Maggie really wanted to say. How was she expected to keep her hands to herself when the sexiest woman in the entire galaxy was grinding against her and giving her a lap dance? But she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. So instead she said, “Absolutely, Agent Danvers,” and tried to make her voice sound more confident than she was actually feeling. She didn’t succeed at it.

Alex moved her hips in slow gyrations, her breasts level with Maggie’s face. She grinned to herself as she saw the detective grip the chair in an effort to not violate her rule of no touching. When she got closer, though, Maggie couldn’t help but bury her face between Alex’s breasts, her mouth doing the work her hands were currently unable to.

Alex gasped, her nails digging into Maggie’s scalp as she debated between holding her closer or forcing her to sit back. “I thought I said no touching,” she said, trying to keep her breath even.

Maggie hummed, her teeth scraping over soft skin. “You never said anything kissing.”

It took all of Alex’s willpower not to drag her over to her incredibly large bed and fuck her until they both couldn’t move. Instead, she tugged firmly on Maggie’s hair, feeling the shiver of pleasure wrack her girlfriend’s body at the action. She’d learned very quickly that pulling her hair was one of the fastest ways to get Maggie turned on beyond belief. It’s a shame she hadn’t worn it up in a ponytail that day or Alex could’ve really had a lot of fun with that.

“No touching and no kissing,” she told her, as Maggie settled against the back of the chair once more. Easily, she picked up the rhythm of the song playing from the stereo and went back to teasing her girlfriend.

Getting off her lap, Alex turned around and bent over, her ass on perfect display in the slip that barely covered it. She could practically feel Maggie having to restrain herself from grabbing it and she had to admit, there was something thrilling about all the power this lap dance was giving her.

Normally it was Maggie who took the lead in the bedroom with Alex taking charge on occasion, but never really feeling the desire come up all that often. She loved how Maggie would hover over her, two fingers thrusting inside while she whispered dirty words into Alex’s ear. Or when they would break out the strap-on, Maggie would bend Alex over the nearest flat surface, making her scream her name as she fucked her raw.

But Alex had never had a true desire to top, so to speak. Don’t get her wrong, she absolutely _loved_ making Maggie come; loved seeing her writhe against her mattress, bedsheets clutched in one hand while the other held fast to Alex’s hair. But to make her girlfriend come and to be the one in charge were two _very_ different things. Now, though…she could see the appeal.

Maggie was completely at her mercy: her hands stuck in a white-knuckled grip to the chair, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, her eyes dark with arousal. And Alex was feeling high off this newfound power.

She spread Maggie’s legs and backed up until her ass was pressing squarely against where Maggie wanted her the most. Alex heard her groan and glanced over her shoulder to see her head tossed back, dark hair cascading over the top of the chair, eyes closed in pleasure. Turning around to face her, Alex climbed back into her lap and began undoing the buttons on Maggie’s shirt, her hips rocking steadily to the beat of the music. When she finished, she ripped the shirt open and yanked it down Maggie’s arms, tossing it off to the side without a care in the world.

“Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to be stripping?” Maggie joked, a lopsided smile overtaking her face.

Pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Maggie’s neck, Alex said, “Stripping wouldn’t be all that fun considering _this_ is the only thing I’m wearing.”

Maggie stifled a moan. “Danvers, as much as I’m loving this lap dance, why don’t we hurry this up so you can take me to bed?”

As much as Alex wanted to ignore her and continue teasing, she realized that she was in agreement with her. Squatting down, Alex wrapped Maggie’s legs around her waist and stood up, carrying the smaller detective to her bed. Setting her down on the mattress, she watched as Maggie crawled backwards to lay her head on pillow. Alex straddled her and finally— _finally_ —kissed her.

Her tongue snuck out to nudge against Maggie’s bottom lip, requesting entry which she was all too eagerly granted. As she hiked up one of her Maggie’s legs so that they could grind against one another, Alex realized one very important thing: Maggie’s pants needed to _go_. They were an unnecessary barrier that were keeping her from truly feeling her girlfriend. So she flicked open the button at the top and unzipped them, pulling away from their kiss briefly to yank her pants off.

Before making her way back up the length of Maggie’s body, Alex stopped at the hem of her boyshorts. She bit down just above the hem, feeling Maggie’s stomach muscles jump at the sudden sting. She soothed the bite with her tongue, dipping it underneath her underwear real quick before trailing kisses up to her neck, Maggie tilting her head to the side in order to give Alex more room; all but pleading with her to ravish her right then.

However, Alex had different plans. Oh, she would be sure to ravish Maggie all night long until their bodies couldn’t physically take anymore exertion. But for now, Alex wanted to Maggie to be her queen…and use Alex’s face for her throne.

Shucking off Maggie’s underwear, Alex rolled them over. “I want you to sit on my face,” she said without preamble, not missing the way Maggie’s breath hitched at the order.

This was one of Maggie’s favorite positions because it allowed her to feel open and vulnerable with Alex. She would be completely exposed and on display as she straddled Alex’s face. Not to mention that she could see just how much Alex really enjoyed going down on her. With Maggie on her back, it was hard for her too look down and see the expressions Alex made as she fucked her with her tongue. But when she rode her face, Maggie could just glance down and see Alex’s eyes watching her as she took her to greater heights. She could see the desire in Alex’s eyes, the darkening color as her pupils expanded.

So when Alex told her to sit on her face, Maggie complied faster than she probably should have. She threw a leg over each side of Alex’s head, but before she could even think about lowering herself down to reach the mouth awaiting her, Alex had wrapped an arm underneath her thighs and brought her down.

Maggie gasped at the first touch of her tongue. It wasn’t rough, nor was it harsh, but the vigor that she ate her out with had Maggie immediately bracing a hand against the headboard. Distantly she heard her say something, but she couldn’t understand what it was because she was too lost in her pleasure. Then Alex repeated it.

“Take off your bra, Maggie.”

Shit, Maggie had even forgotten that she was still wearing one last piece of clothing. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp, but she was able to unhook it after a moment.

“Touch your breasts while I fuck you.”

All Maggie could do at this point was obey. With Alex’s lap dance and now this, she was already so close to coming. Her fingers rolled her nipples into hardened peaks as she moaned. Her breasts had always been incredibly sensitive areas for her and Alex knew it.

Alex sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue over it, the direct stimulation causing Maggie to squirm in the best of ways. She was dripping down Alex’s face, her juices coating her chin and cheeks as Alex continued to suck.

“Fuck, Alex, I’m gonna come,” she whined. She kneaded her breasts, her hips rocking the slightest bit over Alex’s face.

It was an impulsive move—and one that Alex probably should’ve thought through a little more before she did it, but she supposed that’s why it’s called and “impulse.” Before she knew what she was doing, her right hand had pulled back and snapped forward, a loud _clap_ resounding throughout the room as it connected with Maggie’s ass.

Alex froze. God, what the _hell_ did she just do? Did she just… _slap_ her ass? What if Maggie hated it? What if Alex had crossed a line? What if—

The guttural groan that Maggie released was enough to shake Alex from her stupor as Maggie’s hips doubled their fervor, trying desperately to make her come.

So Maggie… _liked_ having her ass smacked? Okay, that was a conversation Alex was shelving for a later date. Right now, though, her one focus had to be to give Maggie the orgasm she so deserved.

Sucking on Maggie’s clit again, Alex brought one hand in between her legs and easily slid two fingers inside Maggie. She curled them to hit her g spot, swollen and sensitive from arousal. She felt her inner muscles begin to flutter and all it took was one, two, three, thrusts and Maggie was falling apart, her vision whiting out as she shook above Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s name fell from her lips in a steady chant until she couldn’t take anymore at the moment. Reaching down, she grabbed ahold of Alex’s wrist and pushed herself up and off of her mouth. Collapsing next to her, she steadied her breathing as Alex smiled at her.

“Tired already, Sawyer?” Alex teased. “Seems I have more stamina than you. I lasted nearly all night and you can’t even handle one round.”

Maggie stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. “Oh no, I’m not tired yet. Just waiting for you to continue going. You promised that you would repay the favor and I don’t see much repaying yet.” She knew that goading Alex was probably not the wisest thing to do, but she was having too much fun doing it to stop.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her and growled as she pinned Maggie on her back. “I can assure you, Detective Sawyer, we’ve hardly even begun. By the end of the night, you won’t be able to walk straight.”

“That’s what I’m counting on, Danvers,” Maggie replied, meeting Alex halfway for a searing kiss.

\-------------------------

The next day, if anyone at the NCPD happened to notice that Detective Sawyer was walking a little funny and sitting very gingerly, they certainly didn’t say anything. None of them had a death wish.


End file.
